


Two plus Two

by Links6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bad Advice, Fluffyfest, Hinata's super popular, I Blame Tumblr, KageHina is my OTP, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Maths is the language of love, Relationship Advice, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Hinata's not exactly a math genius, but that's not what Kageyama wants to know ... KageHina





	Two plus Two

**Author's Note:**

> slight edit from my ff account. Enjoy!!

" _Remember, Tobio, after you kiss 'em, ask 'em what's two plus two…_ _if all they can say is your name… well, then you don't stop kissing."_

That was the weirdest and only advice regarding love he ever received from his grandfather. Of course, his own parents didn't have much to add to the topic and frequently avoided answering any questions in general. That helped shaped Kageyama Tobio into the awkward, distant, dysfunctional man he was.

Friendships were hard enough, so relationships were not even plausible.

To communicate, to be able to just talk?

He had trouble asking a teacher for directions, how was he supposed to become friends with anyone, let alone ask  _anyone_ out?

 

" _Boke_ , what's two plus two?" Kageyama Tobio yells out randomly at Hinata one morning. Of course, his lack of communication skills were somehow a non-factor when it came to Hinata Shoyo and their daily repartee.

It was early and the snow had barely started to blanket the landscape in its flurry. It was quite cold though, and standing outside the gym, waiting for Nishinoya-senpai to arrive wasn't as fun after their initial race to the gates. Right now, standing outside and freezing their asses off wasn't how they'd imagined the morning would go, after all.

"Bakayama! You calling me stupid?!" Hinata yells back, "It's four!"

Kageyama frowns, "You're stupid!"

They wait another ten minutes before an apologetic Yuu opens up the gym for them.

 

Of course, knowing any test of accuracy would need a baseline, Kageyama had set this up perfectly. At least the dumbass can count and whatever answer he'd give would be proof whether or not his grandfather had been right all along.

After all, that was the only  _love_ advice he'd ever received. He wasn't even sure how to talk to a girl, let alone ask her out on a date or kiss her.

Hinata, however, was pretty popular… so, he'd be much better as a proof sample. He was constantly friends with girls, went on dates, probably have gone way past just kissing by now, right?

 

Kageyama looks over to where his friend stood.

In the courtyard outside the gym, where Hinata and he would usually practice during lunchtime, Hinata stood. Shoyo was standing there with a girl though. The new transfer student from overseas.

She was pretty, by all accounts. Long blonde hair that was curled to perfection. Her eyes were big, round and just the perfect shade of green. Her hands though, she wouldn't be a good setter for any team…

But, their conversation brought Kageyama's thoughts back to the present.

She had leaned forwards and kissed a quite unsuspecting Shoyo on the lips. He was standing completely frozen, arms hanging limply at his sides as she had wrapped hers around his neck. His complexion turned completely scarlet though, and that was all indication that showed that he knew what was going on.

When she pulls away, Kageyama smirks. Time to test the theory.

"Hey, Dumbass!" he calls out, stepping out from behind the vending machine, "What's two plus two?"

"Screw you, it's still four!" Hinata yells, as if instantly sparked into fury. His fists were raised and his frown was back in full force, "And I'm still not stupid!".

… and then it hit Kageyama, that latching unto one little bit of advice from a grandparent whom never even showed affection towards his own wife, might not have been the best source for wisdom regarding relationships.

"Hinata-san?" the young woman calls out.

The lack of response from the sun child wasn't exactly what she had expected. They parted ways soon.

 

"I thought you liked her," Tobio mutters, a tug of guilt pulling at his stomach when he tosses the volleyball towards Shoyo. Once the young woman had left, the Lightning-quick Duo decided to put some impromptu practice in.

"She's cute," Shoyo answers dismissively with a shrug of his shoulders. The shrug unfortunately angled the receive awkwardly and the ball went flying back to Tobio at a pace he hadn't expected.

And, by reflex, the genius setter spiked it… right into Hinata's face.

The dull thump from his friend made him cringe.

"Damnit, sorry," he quickly says and trots over when Hinata doesn't spring up like he usually does.

"Oww…" the small whimper escapes the orange-haired teen as he sat down on the ground, gingerly tending to his nose, "Who'd 've known you'd get so jealous when I compliment a girl, Kags?"

A slap behind the head does wonders for friendship.

 

"Stay right there," Kageyama states all the same and straightens up. He walks over to the vending machine and buys a bottle of water. Once he'd returned, the bottle's base was angled to bring some cold relief to the wing spiker's nose, "How's your head doing?".

" _Fuck you_ , that's how my head's doing!" Hinata snaps angrily, instantly turning red and taking in a breath to calm himself. After all, he was grateful for Kageyama for getting him this make-shift cold pack. But, he was also pretty disappointed right now, although he couldn't quite place why.

"I didn't mean to spy on you, I was just walking by-" Tobio suddenly states, as if explaining his presence would help the situation in some measure.

"I know," is all the reply comes. It's a short and dismissive once more.

And that just irks the hell out the setter more than anything else.

"Why'd you turn her down though?" he starts and frowns deeply, "I mean, she's your type, isn't she?"

"Not really," another dismissive reply comes and Hinata drops it at that.

"Come on,  _boke_ ," Tobio sneers and scoffs with disbelief, "There's no guy in school who woudn't love to go out with her!"

"Would _you_?" Hinata says and finally looks up to meet his friend's eyes.

"Would I what?"

"Would you go out with her?" Shoyo repeats slowly, as if the setter was a two-year old and sentences were difficult to grasp.

"Well… no, but-"

"I can introduce you to her?" Hinata states with a nod, as if affirming something to himself, "You obviously-"

" _I don't!_ "

" _Prove it,"_  Hinata snaps, throwing his arms out and lifting his chin as a challenge.

And there it was. Something that Tobio just couldn't help. Something he'd tried to stop but kept on doing over and over again. So, instead of just walking away, he took up the challenge like he always does when it comes to this _Hinata Shoyo_. He's not even ever sure why the older male had that effect on him, but it always did.

 

So, he grabs Hinata's shirt by the fistful and yanks him close until their lips crash together in an awkwardly placed first kiss. The sudden warmth on Kageyama's lips had his mind suddenly reeling and all he could focus on was how the others' lips felt. The light touch of them, the quick peck that somehow lingered much longer than either had expected, how, at the feeling the movement from Hinata's lips against his own he had to force himself away.

"What's t-two… plus… plus two?" Kageyama asks breathlessly. Feeling his pulse thundering in his ears wasn't something he was accustomed to and neither was the feeling of his heart suddenly racing with adrenaline from a source _other_ than a match on the courts.

"… Ka… Kageya…  _Tobio_ …." Is all words that Hinata seemed to be able to form. His eyes were half-lidded and a haze of confusion and want was etched throughout his irises.

Half-aware of the tugging at his collar, Kageyama smirked at the thought that his grandfather was right and right now, that Hinata's voice was the only thing that  _he_  was yearning for. The young man's voice would be the only sound he'd need for a hundred years.

And, slowly this time, Kageyama Tobio allowed himself to be enveloped by the one person he had found to love more than anything or anyone else.

Their lips met once more and all else faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Please drop me review if you liked it!


End file.
